¿Cómo decirte que me gustas? II
by WriterLXL
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo... por fin os traigo la segunda parte. Os recomiendo que leáis la primera parte antes
1. Chapter 1

Diez horas llevaba metida en aquel maldito avión, y aun le quedaban cerca de cuarenta minutos, y su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, se había pasado la semana anterior hasta arriba de trabajo, dejando atados todos y cada uno de los cabos que le quedaban, esta había su última semana en Londres. Después de tres años viviendo en aquella maravillosa y húmeda ciudad, se marchaba para volver a LAX el cual no había echado de menos.

El mundo de Hollywood no iba mucho con ella, y tras su ruptura con Rachel, había conseguido dejarlo a un lado.

Suspiro estirando las piernas y volvió a centrarse en la portada de la revista que su acompañante traía, ahí estaba ella con una enorme sonrisa columpiando a su pequeña que esta con la misma sonrisa perfecta que su madre…

 _-_ _ **¿Rachel como que estas embarazada, eso no es posible? ¿Me has puesto los cuernos?**_ _\- decía horrorizada la rubia._

 _-_ _ **No cariño déjame explicarte**_ _\- decía Rachel nerviosa temblando._

 _Al ver que la rubia la escuchaba atentamente le explico todo el proceso._

 _-_ _ **Rachel y porque no me dijiste que querías tener un hijo, lo podríamos a ver hablado, pero esto…**_ _\- decía la rubia llevándose las manos a la cabeza._

 _Rachel al ver la duda de la rubia asustada trato de acercarse a tocarla._

 _-_ _ **No, por favor no me toques, yo… necesito pensar**_ _\- dijo la rubia saliendo, corriendo._

 _Rachel solo pudo escuchar el portazo que daba Quinn en la puerta que daba a la calle dejando tanto su habitación como la casa en silenció donde solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Rachel._

Todavía recordaba como se hizo madre por segunda vez… aun le resultaba gracioso, recordar el comentario que hizo su madre cuando le conto que estaba saliendo con Rachel… "al menos así no me harás abuela por sorpresa" no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo de nuevo, mientras miraba por la ventana, ya se veían luces… ya estaban cerca de la ciudad.

Miro su reloj: las doce y media de la noche, pronto cambiarían de día y oficialmente sería el cumpleaños de su pequeña adoración, ya había avisado a Rachel de la hora sobre la que llegaría para poder darle una sorpresa por su quinto cumpleaños…

 _-_ _ **Enhorabuena hija**_ _\- dijo Russel apareciendo detrás de su hija._

 _-_ _ **Papá ¿Cómo sabes que estaría aquí?**_ _\- dijo la rubia desconcentrada levantándose de la silla de su despacho._

 _-_ _ **Eres una Fabray y por muy poco que te guste somos unos adictos al trabajo, además esta empresa ha sido un lugar donde se han tomado las mejores decisiones de echo este despacho es muy bueno para eso**_ _\- sonrió el hombre._

 _-_ _ **ya entiendo ¿te manda mamá?**_ _\- dijo la rubia algo decepcionada._

 _-_ _ **A veces olvido que también tienes genes de Judy**_ _\- sonrió el hombre al haber sido pillado por su hija-_ _ **Quinn eres la persona más responsable que conozco en la vida, solo tu conseguiste sacar excelentes notas estando embarazada y te había echado de casa, no seas estúpida**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **Los estudios hacían olvidarme de mi realidad**_ _\- dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose de nuevo en su sillón mirando por la ventana ¿cómo ya había anochecido? al parecer había pasado toda la tarde fuera de casa._

 _-_ _ **Lo que trato de decirte es que tu mejor que nadie sabe que significa estar embaraza sin tener a quien quieres de tu lado**_ _\- dijo el hombre serio –_ _ **Rachel esta embaraza y sola y por muy poco que te guste ahora lleva a tu hijo en su vientre, sé que no es biológico, pero Beth tampoco es su hija biológica y no ha dudado en aceptarla**_ _\- le regaño el hombre al ver la cara que ponía Quinn_

 _La rubia se levantó y le estrecho la mano a su padre –_ _ **gracias**_ _\- dijo la rubia entregándole una carpeta_

 _-_ _ **¿Qué es esto?**_ _\- dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido._

 _-_ _ **Llevo toda la tarde haciéndolo es quien creo que debería ser mi sustituto en Europa en dos años me mudaré a Europa sin falta, todo está comentado en el informe y ya lo he firmado, cuando lo hayas firmado lo haremos oficial**_ _\- decía la rubia acabando de coger sus cosas para irse a su casa._

 _-_ _ **Estoy orgullosa de ti**_ _\- decía el hombre._

 _-_ _ **No me mal interpretes papá, pero sé lo que significa no tener un padre en casa por culpa de su trabajo, no pretendo ser ese tipo de madre para mis hijos, pretendo siempre estar a su lado y apoyarles en todas sus dificultades y jamás perderme su cumpleaños por alguna maldita reunión**_ _\- decía la rubia seria antes de marcharse._

 _El hombre simplemente asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara._

Se abrocho el cinturón, ya que acaba de avisarles el piloto que pronto iniciaría el descenso y pego su espalda al asiento, la azafata que pasaba controlando que todo estaba en orden, le hizo un gesto a su acompañante para que cerrase la mesita y apagase el ordenador, la rubia la miro y negó con una sonrisa al ver que le pedía que esperase unos minutos ya que necesitaba saber el final del capítulo, como no pensó la rubia con una sonrisa, y con un suspiro volvió a centrarse en la ventanilla perdiéndose en sus recuerdos…

 _Cuando Quinn llego toda la casa estaba en silenció al parecer todos se había ido a sus casas ya, pudo ver que en el salón estaba su hermana y su nuevo esposo Jason._

 _La rubia al ver que Jason estaba despierto simplemente le saludo con la mano tratando de no despertar a su hermana, al no ver a su madre por ningún nado supo que se había ido a su casa al igual que sus amigos, Frannie se quedaba allí mientras la casa de sus padres se acaba de arreglar, ya que ella vivía en NY._

 _Al ver el reloj supo que era muy tarde eran casi las once de la noche._

 _Suspiró cansada y fue a ver a su hija está dormía abrazada a RJ como si esté fuera un peluche, no pudo evitar sonreír, se acercó para besar la cabeza de su hija y de su sobrino._

 _Sin más entro en su habitación y pudo notar que la habitación estaba vacía, entró en el baño se ducho rápidamente y se puso un camisón y encima una bata de seda para ir a buscar a su esposa observando por la puerta de la cocina se encontró a su mujer de pie en la orilla de la piscina._

 _Cogió una manta y salió en busca de su esposa._

 _Sonrió al ver como Rachel estaba abrazada a su tripa susurrando varias cosas, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se disipo al ver cómo le caían lágrimas de los ojos._

 _Despacito tratando de no asustarla le puso por encima una manta y la abrazo por la espalda, notando como el cuerpo de Rachel se relajaba y se apoyaba sobre ella._

 _-_ _ **No deberías estar aquí fuera, hace frío y os podríais constipar**_ _\- dijo la rubia besando la cabeza de Rachel._

 _La castaña sonrió al notar como ya hablaba en plural indicándole que estaba aceptando al bebe que llevaba dentro._

 _-_ _ **Quinn yo…-**_ _la rubia no le dejo acabar._

 _-_ _ **No es momento de hablar esto de acuerdo, ahora tenemos que centrarnos en mirar hacia el futuro y de que esta barriguita empiece a crecer**_ _\- decía la rubia acariciando el vientre plano de su esposa._

 _-_ _ **Te iras a Europa**_ _\- dijo con miedo la castaña más afirmando que preguntando._

 _-_ _ **He hablado con mi padre me quedare dos años aquí para ayudarte con él bebe**_ _\- dijo la rubia._

 _La castaña asintió en parte feliz porque Quinn se quedará, aunque sabía que pronto se tendría que marchar a Europa cosa que no le haría mucha gracia…._


	2. Chapter 2

¡HOLA! ¡CUANTO TIEMPO! ¿NO? ANTES QUE NADA OS RECOMIENDO QUE LEAÍS LA PRIMERA PARTE QUE TIENE EL MISMO TÍTULO PERO SIN EL 2 :)

Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión al respecto de si os va gustando o no la historia a pesar de tener apenas dos capítulos.

Mi objetivo es intentar publicar un capitulo cada noche entre las 22:00/00:00 (hora española), no sé si podre actualizar todos los días pero lo intentaré hasta que finalmente acabé la historia, no sé si durará 50 capitulos al igual que la primera parte o menos, todo dependerá de la forma que vaya tomando la historia y del recibimiento que obtenga.

nada más que dar las gracias por la increible paciencia (los que la habeís tenido) y gracias a los que estás leyendola.

* * *

\- Mamá – dijo Beth sorprendida al verla en la puerta de la nueva casa de Rachel a las tres y media de la mañana. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Santana me dijo que era el Lunes cuando llegabas a LAX? ¿Podrías habernos avisado y te habríamos recogido? – se quejo su hija.

\- Beth tranquila, Rachel lo sabía, ella misma se ofreció y yo se lo negué por que no estaba segura de la hora ya que decidí adelantar el vuelo a hoy para poder estar en el cumpleaños de Roz – dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa. – Y ahora deja de quejarte y ven a saludar a tu madre – dijo la rubia abriendo los brazos y recibiendo a la más joven.

\- Te echado de menos – dijo la más joven con sinceridad – ¿Y tú maleta? – dijo sorprendida mirado a los lados y detrás de la rubia.

\- La deje en el hotel, ya que fui antes para poder darme una ducha ¿Un momento, se puede saber que haces tú a estas horas por la calle? – dijo la rubia siendo consciente de las horas.

\- Vengo de la biblioteca de estudiar – dijo su hija con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Ya claro en vacaciones y sin libros y con los tacones en la mano –

\- Vengo de una fiesta de la playa la cual me dio permiso mamá – le aclaró su hija que Shelby le había dado permiso antes de que le regañase - por eso me quedo a dormir en casa de Rachel, además como mañana tendría que venir de todas formas por la fiesta de Roz – le aclaro la joven, sacando por fin del bolso sus llaves.

\- ¿Y Rachel sabe que vienes? Beth te he dicho que siempre le pidas permiso – le regaño al ver como su hija levantaba los hombros.

En ese momento una castaña con un camisón demasiado corto y el pelo corto abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a ambas rubias.

\- Beth puede quedarse en mi casa siempre que quiera y no tiene porque pedir permiso jamás, que ya no sea mi hija legalmente, no significa que no sea mi hermana – bromeo la castaña dejando pasar a las rubias con una sonrisa la cual aumento al sentir un guiño de parte de Beth.

Cada día esa pequeña rubia se parecía mas a su madre biológica, todavía no era capaz de creer que esa pequeña que estaba frente a ella en menos de un año se iría a la universidad.

\- ¿Te has cortado el pelo? – dijo sorprendida Quinn mirando con la boca abierta a Rachel.

\- Mamá ya lleva así más de … - la pequeña se calló acaba de caer que su madre acaba de llegar de Europa, la cual llevaba meses sin verlas, a pesar de que hablaba todos los días por teléfono.

\- Si mi personaje lo requería ¿te gusta? – dijo la castaña poniendo cara de inocente.

-Ee… eeh… - las palabras no le salían a Quinn y esto hizo reír a la castaña.

\- Por supuesto que le gusta, sería estúpida si no le gustase seria una estúpida – dijo una castaña abrazando por la espalda y besándole la cabeza.

\- Uriel – dijo entre dientes Quinn junto a una fingida sonrisa…

 _\- Santana quieres soltarlo de una vez – se quejaba Quinn cansada aquella mañana Londres se había despertado entre tinieblas y apenas se veía nada por la ventana del despacho de Quinn._

 _\- Yo Quinn… - escucho un suspiró seguido de la voz de Brittany alentándole para que le dijera algo – Rachel está saliendo con Uriel, llevan un par de meses y me ha comentado que Uriel ha llamado a un par de paparazzi para que las fotografíen mientras salen a tomar algo para ya hacerlo oficial, ayer hablaron con Beth y Roz – finalizó la latina esperando alguna reacción por parte de su rubia amiga._

 _Un año estaba a punto de hacer un año que ella y Rachel se habían separado, por Roz decidieron hacerlo más fácil posible, motivos…, el trabajo, el mundo de Quinn no compaginaba con el mundo de Rachel, y todo se dificultó con la marcha de Quinn a Europa._

 _Y como no…, si esa mujer se la pasaba pegada al culo cuando estaban casadas, como no iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de tener a Rachel cuando ya no lo estaban._

 _Quinn suspiró – muy bien Santana, Rachel es una mujer adulta y soltera, por ende puede hacer lo que le de la gana, y ahora si no te importa me gustaría que me dejases trabajar – dijo la rubia sin dar opción a que su amiga le contestase._

 _En el fondo se imaginaba que algo así sucedería…, pero en cierto modo le echaba la culpa a Santana, si la hubiese despedido el mismo día que Quinn se lo pidió todo habría sido más fácil._

\- Quinn – dijo la mujer estrechándole la mano – Ahí café – dijo la mujer estirando la mano de Rachel la cual freno.

Ella no había podido saludar a Quinn como debía ya que la rubia se había quedado sorprendida de su nuevo cambio de look.

\- ¿Si quieres puedes ir a despertar a Roz? – dijo la castaña acercándose a abrazar a Quinn ante una mirada seria de su actual pareja, mientras le señalaba las escalaras.

Quinn no pudo evitar aspirar el perfume de Rachel. – Gracias, Rach..Rachel – se corrigió al ver la cara seria de Uriel, si algo tenía claro Quinn es que por mucho que siguiese enamorada de la castaña, no le pagaría a Uriel con su misma moneda, por suerte el mundo no estaba lleno de víboras roba mujeres – Y estás preciosa – dijo Quinn con sinceridad mientras desaparecía tras las escaleras al ver la sonrisa de Rachel como respuesta.

Rachel se dejo guiar por Uriel hasta la cocina, Quinn seguía igual de guapa que siempre, alguna que otra pequeña arruga había aparecido pero le daba un toque maduro e interesante…, aunque por mucho que pasasen los años Quinn seguía siendo la misma chica guapa de la que se enamoró en su adolescencia.

A pesar de llevar muchos meses sin verla, no paso desapercibida la delgadez y las ojeras que la rubia portaba, pero no era momento para preguntar, tenía la duda de que tal llevaba las pastillas y de si seguía visitando al psicólogo.

No sabía mucho de su vida en Londres, la rubia había estado en aquel país y la única información que había recibido había sido gracias a Beth o a sus amigas, incluso Shelby sabía más de la vida de Quinn que ella, sus conversaciones se habían limitado a ser en relación a su pequeña adoración.

Rachel se sirvió un té y le entrego un vaso de leche a Beth que estaba sentada en la mesa hablando con Uriel mientras está controlaba la cafetera.

Cuando una sonrisa se le instalo al escuchar gritar a su pequeña – creo que alguien se acaba de despertar – dijo Beth entre risas.


	3. Chapter 3

ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA.

Sé que dice de 22 a 00 hora española pero es agosto y sábado :P

: Si hace mucho tiempo subí un par de capítulos de la segunda parte pero con mucho más drama y todo muy raro, jejeje, posiblemente si los leíste te sonaran los nombres, ya que son los mismos y puede que la separación y que inicie con la vuelta de Quinn por el cumpleaños de la pequeña, pero todo lo demás es y será nuevo.

 **Yo solo quiero un amor bonito:** tranquila que ambas encontraran la felicidad, todavía no sabemos si juntas o separadas pero la felicidad la hallaran. Y como ya dije pretendo actualizar todos los días por la noche, si no ocurre nada.

* * *

Quinn entró en la habitación de su hija pequeña y se la encontró profundamente dormida su mano estaba agarrada a la oreja de un osito que ella le había regalado para que no se olvidase de ella durante su estancia en Europa, mientras que la otra tenía el pulgar en la boca, la pequeña se encontraba toda desarropada, incluso la camiseta del pijama se había subido.

Apoyo todo su tronco en la cama de su hija y se acurruco junto a ella inconscientemente la pequeña se movió lo suficiente para quedarse abrazada a su madre.

Quinn sonrió con añoranza, le había echado mucho de menos Roz era una autentica copia de Rachel no solo físicamente, sino que la personalidad de diva también lo había heredado al igual que el talento.

Aun no podía creerse que ya era su quinto cumpleaños, cinco años, tuvo que repetirse mentalmente varías veces, para así ser consciente de lo rápido que crecían su pequeña…

 _\- Rachel quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieta – le regañaba Quinn – sé que estás nerviosa y asustada pero nada te pasará de acuerdo – dijo Quinn abrazando por la espalda para así acariciar el abultado vientre de la castaña._

 _\- Quinn tengo miedo, no debí haber visto todas esas malditos videos de partos, y si no dilato y no pueden sacármela y si… - Rachel iba a seguir desvariando._

 _\- Rach cariño, no voy a engañarte, es algo indescriptible, muchas emociones te golpearan, lo único que tienes que hacer es estar lo más tranquila posible y dejarte guiar por las matronas de acuerdo – dijo besando sus labios, para después separase de su lado e ir a por las maletas ya que Santana estaba en el coche esperándolas para ir al hospital._

 _13 Horas después, una exhausta Rachel lloraba con su pequeña hija en brazos aferrada a Quinn._

 _\- Mi amor es preciosa – dijo Quinn emocionada agarrando una de las manitas de la pequeña._

 _\- Te amo – dijo Rachel besando la cabeza de su hija – y a ti también – le dijo la castaña besando la mano de la rubia, la cual ya estaba con cierto color rojizo/morado por la presión que había sido ejercida por la castaña._

 _\- Os amo – dijo la rubia besando los labios de su mujer frenando una lágrima que caía por su mejilla._

 _\- Señora Fabray, necesitamos que se desabroche la camisa – dijo una de las comadronas indicando la camisa que le habían dado en el hospital, se sentó en una silla cerca de Rachel y le pusieron a su hija recién nacida ya limpita cerca de su corazón, la rubia no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar, esa pequeña castaña que tenía en su pecho era su hija, la cual apareció en su vida por sorpresa. Una sorpresa la cual le cambió la vida para bien._

\- Felicidades mi pequeña – susurro la rubia besando la cabecita de su hija.

La niña hizo unos ruiditos y perezosamente abrió los ojos – Gracias mami – dijo la pequeña cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

Quinn sonrió con fuerza al ver como su hija paró su respiración, ya estaba siendo consciente que ella había llegado y como si tu viera un cohete en el culete la pequeña se levanto de un salto y abrazó a su madre con fuerza gritando – ¡MAMI! – la pequeña se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello dejándose coger por su madre.

\- Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña – dijo besándole la cara por todos lados – tengo un regalo para ti, pero tendrás que esperarte a mañana, de acuerdo, pero mientras te he traído unas cositas de Londres – dijo la rubia señalando una bolsa grande que había traído llena de juguetes la pequeña emocionada asintió sonriente volviéndose abrazar escondiendo su cabecita en el cuello de su madre.

La pequeña era un tanto impaciente cuando se trataba de regalos pero acaba de recibir el que más había esperado que su madre volviese.

\- Te echado muto de menos – dijo la pequeña abrazando de nuevo a su madre.

\- Y yo a ti mi vida pero es muy tarde y tienes que dormir si quieres estar mañana despierta para poder jugar con tus amiguitos – dijo Quinn recordando las horas que eran y el entretenido día que le esperaba.

\- Mami y Uriel me llevaran al parque de atracciones a pasar la mañana, Marilyn también vendrá – decía la pequeña emocionada recordando a la hija de las Brittana – y por la tarde vendrás mis amiguitos de las clases de canto – recordaba la pequeña – Mami, dijo que vendrán también los abuelos y los tíos, va a hacer una fiesta en casa – dijo la pequeña aumentando su euforia – Mami dijo que no llegarías a mi cumple, asique Beth me dijo que ella me llevaría por la noche a la playa a ver las estrellas – recordó la pequeña algo triste la tradición que tenía con su rubia madre.

\- Pero ya estoy aquí – dijo con una sonrisa haciendo cosquillas a su hija, provocando risas.

\- Para mami, para – pedía la pequeña entre risas.

La rubia miró a su hija pequeña, como la había extrañado, se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazo con fuerzas mientras la besaba.

\- Venga es hora de dormir, si mañana quieres estar despierta y descansada para disfrutar de tu cumpleaños – le dijo Quinn volviendo a colocarla en su camita, mientras cogía el oso y se lo colocaba a su ladito.

Cuando la pequeña castaña vio como su madre hacia amago de marcharse la pequeña le frenó - ¿te vas? – dijo triste

\- Voy abajo a la cocina, me han preparada un café y así puedo hablar con Beth un poquito – le tranquilizó la rubia.

\- Quiero ir contigo – dijo la pequeña alzando los bracitos. Su madre iba a negarse pero la pequeña le acabo de convencer – pofa me quedare en tus bracitos hasta que me duerma – le miró triste la pequeña, tenía los mismos ojos de Rachel, estúpidas castañas y sus estúpidas miradas las cuales era difícil decirle que no – mami, quiero estar contigo – sentenció la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

\- Esta bien – dijo no muy convencida la rubia cogiendo a su pequeña en brazos la cual inmediatamente apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

Bajo las escaleras con duda, ya podía imaginarse el regaño que se llevaría de Rachel. Pero para su sorpresa la castaña solo le dedico una sonrisa, dejando una caricia en la cabecita de su hija pequeña.

\- Es muy tarde para que la pequeñaja este despierta debería estar durmiendo si de verdad quiere disfrutar del parque de atracciones – dijo Uriel mirando a la rubia.

Quinn se sorprendió, nadie que no fuese Rachel le iba a decir nada de cómo educar a sus hijas, pero decidió ignorar el comentario y centrarse en sus dos pequeña la cual una se encontraba abrazada con fuerza a su cuello y la otra miraba a Uriel con el ceño fruncido.

\- Uriel – dijo Rachel a modo de advertencia, provocando que su actual novia la mirase y con un suspiro se llevase la taza de café a la boca.

\- Yo quiero estar un ratito con mami, por favor – suplico la pequeña mirando a su madre biológica - ¿puedo? – dijo la pequeña frotándose los ojos.

\- Está bien pero solo un ratito – dijo la morena estirando su mano para acariciar la cabeza de su pequeña.

\- Y dime Quinn ¿ahora que ya no estás en Europa te vas a quedar aquí en LAX? – dijo Uriel reposando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

\- La verdad que no – dijo Quinn observando como Rachel y su pequeña la miraban – Pero si me veréis con mucha más frecuencia – sonrió la rubia guiñando el ojo a su hija Beth – Me mudó a Nueva York como lo tenía planeado – esta vez a quien miro fue a Rachel la cual asintió evitando la mirada que estaba recibiendo de parte de Uriel.

\- Yo me quiero ir contigo mami – dijo la pequeña castaña – No puedes pequeña pero te prometo que todos los fines de semana me verás y todos los días hablaremos y siempre llamaré para contarte tu cuento favorito – decía la rubia a su pequeña la cual aceptaba algo disgustada.

\- Con tantos cambios de lugares seguro que habrás cambiado tanto de terapeuta que ya no sabrás ni las pastillas que te tomas – soltó Uriel recibiendo una mirada seria de parte de Quinn.

No era novedad que Uriel supiese lo de su terapeuta a fin de cuentas cuando Rachel y ella aún estaban casadas, Rachel se desahogo con su amiguita sobre las preocupaciones que tenía Quinn, y durante el divorció ya bromeo Uriel delante de sus amigas buscando provocar a Quinn por suerte Santana y Kate contestaron antes que ella, pero hacerlo delante de sus hijas, eso había sido un golpe bajo, siempre habían querido mantener a las niñas al margen, tanto Quinn como Rachel, aunque Beth sabía que Quinn cuando ella era más joven se tomaba algo para dormir, nunca fue consciente de lo que se trataba y tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

\- Uriel – volvió a quejarse Rachel.

\- Sabéis es muy tarde será mejor que marche- dijo Quinn levantándose de la silla aún con Roz en brazos, solo que la pequeña ya había quedado rendida.

\- Pero apenas has probado el café – dijo Rachel al observar que ni había levantado la taza de la mesa.

\- No importa, será mejor que vaya a dejarla en su cama y tú deberías irte también- dijo Quinn mirando a su hija mayor la cual miraba al suelo pensativa.

Rachel se levanto y se marcho de la cocina, estaba molesta con Uriel, no entendía como había podido caer tan bajo, negó con la cabeza y se apoyo en el sillón del salón.

\- Dime por favor que no aceptaste hacer de nuevo Funny Girl, porque Quinn se iba a Nueva York – entro Uriel echa una furia – Toda esa mierda de Hollywood esta acabando con la verdadera Rachel, necesito volver a Broadway para poder recuperar mi esencia – soltaba sin dejar opción a respuesta. – Por supuesto que si, ahora que la estúpida esa vuelve tras dos putos años, vas a caer rendida a sus brazos – se quejaba.

\- Me quieres dejas hablar, primero todo lo que dije de Broadway es cierto y ese es el motivo por el cual este año me voy a nueva york y que Quinn esté ahí, es un pro – la freno ya que iba a interrumpirla – Que Quinn esté ahí es un pro para Roz, nuestra hija necesita a su madre y que por fin estén un año juntas le vendrá bien a ambas –

\- Por supuesto que le vendrá bien pero estar a tu maldito lado, para poder foll… - no llego a acabar la frase porque Rachel le acababa de cruzar la cara, un golpetazo limpio.

\- No voy a permitir que me hables así, de la misma forma que no voy a permitir que hables mal de Quinn o insinúes cosas que no son delante de nuestras hijas, porque lo que le has hecho hace un rato a Quinn ha sido despreciable – le dijo la morena furiosa, dejando a Uriel en silencio, llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

\- Rachel – dijo Beth desde la puerta del salón, llamando la atención de ambas morenas.

\- Dime cariño – le dijo acercándose a ella con una fingida sonrisa.

\- Me voy a ir con mi madre al hotel – dijo Beth muy seria – necesito estar con ella – suplicaba más que afirmaba.

Rachel era consciente que Beth al haber escuchado lo de las pastillas estaba pensando en Shelby, Rachel le dio un apretón de manos y asintió, hacia apenas unos meses que Shelby había salido de la clínica por culpa de una pequeña recaída con las drogas y aunque estaba ya bien, el miedo nunca se iba.

\- Se ha quedado frita – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa bajando el último escalón. – Será mejor que vaya – dijo la rubia observando a Rachel y a Beth – mañana nos veremos en el cumpleaños y disfruta de la mañana con el monstruito – sonrió Quinn con sinceridad refiriéndose a Roz.

\- Mamá yo me voy contigo – dijo Beth con una mochila pequeña en mano en la cual llevaba el pijama y algo de ropa para el día siguiente junto con su neceser.

Quinn iba a decir algo pero Rachel le dio una mirada la cual entendió que no debía negarse – está bien, mi vida, como tu veas – le dijo en una sonrisa, besando su cabeza.

\- Toma llévate mi coche, es muy tarde para que estéis esperando al taxi, como mañana vienes me lo traes – le sonrió Rachel, en el momento que le entregaba la llave y ambas manos se unieron, durante unos segundos las faberry se quedaron mirándose sin poder apartar la vista la una de la otra, pero la voz de Uriel llamando a Rachel las hizo separarse de esa conexión que había tenido la cual Beth fue testigo.

\- Será mejor que nos marchemos y gracias – dijo la rubia levantando la mano con la llave, mientras seguía a Beth hasta el garaje.


	4. Chapter 4

PERDONAD LOS DÍAS QUE NO ACTUALICÉ PERO ESTABA BASTANTE OCUPADA.

* * *

\- Quinn te quieres espabilar, Rachel debe estar agotada por la intensa mañana que ha pasado con nuestras hijas y aún la tienes ahí al pie del cañón – decía la latina sentándose al lado de su amiga que estaba tumbada en el columpio del jardín de la casa de Rachel.

\- Lo siento es que anoche no dormí bien – decía la rubia haciéndole más hueco a su latina amiga – Beth me estuvo haciendo muchas preguntas en relación a las pastillas que tomo para dormir, me dijo… que por favor no las tomara que ella me ayudaría y yo decidí hacerle caso y no tomarme la pastilla para que observase que lo mío no es una adicción – dijo mirando a su amiga a través de las gafas de sol – Santana no puedo pasar con Beth lo mismo que pasé hace años con Rachel – decía la rubia quitándose las gafas de sol mostrando las enorme ojeras que portaba, sorprendiendo a su amiga.

\- Quinn… creo que deberías hablar con Rachel, ella entenderá mejor que nadie los pensamientos de Beth- Santana la abrazó al ver lagrimas en los ojos de su amiga.

Rachel a la distancia mientras conversaba con las madres de las amigas de Roz, no perdía de vista a la rubia y a la latina – si me disculpáis un momento – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa educada dispuesta a ir hacía donde estaban las dos chicas.

\- Se puede saber a donde vas tu – dijo Uriel abrazándola por la espalda besando su cuello con una sonrisa – sé que hoy es el cumple de tu pequeña pero apenas me has mirado – le decía la castaña a la diva, tras el enfado de ayer apenas habían hablado de lo sucedido pero tras la comida, Rachel había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, lo que Uriel no sabía o no quería saber es que Rachel estaba fingiendo por el cumple de su pequeña.

\- Uriel, detente – le pidió Rachel dándose la vuelta para mirarla sin despegarse quedando aferrada en los brazos de Rachel – no entiendes lo que provocaste en Beth con la bomba que soltaste y suerte que mi pequeña estaba dormida – dijo la castaña mirándola seria – no entiendo porque tuviste que hacerlo –

\- Lo siento vale, sé que me equivoque, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, y pensó cuidar todo lo que digo delante de las niñas – le suplicaba con la mirada atrayendo a la castaña hacia ella, para abrazarla. – Me puse un poquito celosa, sabes lo nerviosa que siempre me ha puesto Quinn – decía con una sonrisa haciendo con los dedos el gesto de poquito.

\- Poquito – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa mientras imitaba el gesto de su novia – anda ven aquí – dijo atrayéndola hacía ella para cerrar la distancia y besarla. – Que sepas que esta conversación no acaba aquí – le señalo con el dedo, no era momento de hablar de esas cosas.

\- Hola chicas – se acerco a ellas con una sonrisa, observando como Quinn y Santana se separaban rápidamente del abrazo y Quinn volvía a ponerse las gafas.

\- Hola – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa fingida cosa que no pasó desapercibida a la castaña.

\- Yo será mejor que vaya ayudar a Britt y a Beth con las pequeñas - hablo la latina levantándose y dejando que Rachel ocupará su lugar – Si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estoy, te quiero mucho – dijo la latina sorprendiendo a Rachel, acercándose y abrazar a su amiga.

\- Gracias, te quiero – dijo la rubia cansada.

\- Quinn… - la castaña le agarró la mano - ¿Qué ocurre? – le dijo preocupada.

\- Nada ya te dije que me duele la cabeza, estoy cansada – dijo la rubia sin mirar a la castaña.

\- Quinn… - le suplico.

\- Es Beth… Tiene miedo de las pastillas… tiene miedo… -

\- Que te suceda lo mismo que ocurrió con mamá – finalizo la castaña entendiendo la situación.

Quinn asintió.

Rachel se acerco más a ella y le quito con cuidado las gafas, con delicadeza le acarició las ojeras con ambas manos aprovechando por limpiarle las lágrimas.

\- Hablaré con Beth – le tranquilizó - ¿Porqué no vas arriba a la habitación de invitados, te tomas una pastillas y descansas? – dijo Rachel – Y no te preocupes por Roz, podéis ver las estrellas mañana por la noche, estoy seguro que no será capaz de llegar esta noche con la energía suficiente como para mantenerse despierta – sonrió ambas observando lo feliz que estaba jugando con Hiram y Shelby.

\- Yo… - dudo la rubia.

\- No te he preguntado es una orden rubia, asique mueve ese culo y descansa, que mañana pienso dejar que te ocupes de tu hija por completo – rio besando la mejilla de la castaña.

\- ¿Esta bien? – pregunto Uriel sentándose a su lado y dejando que Rachel se apoyara en su pecho.

\- No, no lo está, pero lo estará, ya está en casa –

\- Rachel, no puedes estar cuidándola siempre – le dijo Uriel – no puedes estar siempre salvándola –

\- No se trata de ser salvada o no, Quinn no necesita ayuda, ella lo tiene todo en orden todo lo controla – dijo la castaña segura, conocía bien a Quinn.

\- Ya claro, Rachel los dos años que ha estado en Europa ha adelgazado un montón y esa escusa de que la comida allí no le gustaba, es una mierda, Rachel estás segura que Quinn no está en las drogas –

\- ¡Para! ¡Basta! Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo mal que lo pasé, para de decir esas cosas, no quiero que me metas en la cabeza cosas que no son – dijo molesta Rachel levantándose del columpio, llamando la atención de todos los adultos a causa de los gritos.

\- No trato nada, solo piénsalo, sabes ¿cual es tu problema?, que todavía la quieres, estás tan enamorada de ella aún, que no eres capaz de ver que es una drogadicta – se levanto Uriel encarando a la castaña dejándola en silencio con la cabeza gacha llamando esta vez la .

\- Lárgate, lárgate de mi casa, ahora mismo – dijo Rachel encarándola limpiando las lagrimas que salían sin control de sus ojos.

Uriel se acerco a decir algo más pero los padres de Rachel intervinieron – Creo que será mejor que te marches, Uriel, por favor no hagas más dramas innecesarios – dijo Hiram mirando a lo lejos la furia de la mirada de Russel que estaba siendo sostenido por Judy, al igual que apelaba a la racionalidad de la latina que junto con Brittany la sostenían.


	5. Chapter 5

Acababa de acostar a Roz la que pequeña estaba agotada, tras la marcha de Uriel tuvo que consolar a su pequeña y a Beth con la ayuda de su madre y Judy, ambas chicas habían oído el último comentario de Uriel y mientras Beth se aferraba a Shelby llorando, Roz al verla llorar corrió hasta su madre en busca de un abrazo, pero la pequeña descubrió que su madre también estaba llorando por lo que lloró con más fuerza.

Rachel estaba segura de que su pequeña no había entendido el comentario de Uriel en relación a Quinn pero la pequeña entendía que no era buena al ver a su hermana mayor llorar y a su madre igual.

Por suerte para Rachel, tras varios intentos frustrados de parte de Judy y suya, Frannie apareció con el no tan pequeño RJ con un regalo para la pequeña, la cual al ver el juguete se olvido rápidamente de todo.

Poco a poco la gente se fue marchando con forme la noche entraba, hasta quedar solo la familia de la rubia y la familia de Rachel, para tener un cena en familia.

Tras la cena Russel se llevó a Beth para hablar con ella para que entendiera, pero Rachel sabía que no le serviría de mucho esa conversación ya que el miedo a que le sucediera a su madre lo que le ocurría a la otra era superior a cualquier cosa. Cuando volvieron al ver la cara de la pequeña rubia, supo que tenía que hablar con ella pero mejor lo haría otro día.

Beth decidió irse a dormir con Shelby, ya que aquella noche sabía que Quinn no dormiría sola, cuando finalmente todos se fueron la pequeña Roz pasó a darle un beso a su otra madre la cual estaba frita en la cama.

Recordaba las palabras de su pequeña mientras le ponía el pijama " le he puesto ota manta ya que mamá estaba muy fría" sonrió recordando a su pequeño trasto, no se lo podía creer ya tenía cinco años.

Rachel fue a darse una ducha y ponerse el pijama, cuando estaba apunto de meterse a la cama, decidió ir a ver si Quinn estaba bien, aunque ya no estaban casadas no creía que a Quinn le importase.

Rachel con cuidado de no hacer ruido entró en la habitación, cuando localizó a Quinn sonrió al ver como su pequeña le había puesto la manta pero un poco mal, seguro que pesaba más que ella, asique con cuidado la coloco para arroparla del todo, mientras la arropaba la mano de Rachel rozó el desnudo hombro de Quinn, la rubia no tenía pijama allí por lo que estaba durmiendo en ropa interior, cuando la piel de Rachel entro en contacto con la de Quinn, un escalofrió le entro, su hija tenía razón. Quinn estaba fría, y esa temperatura no era normal en pleno verano, llevo su mano cerca de la nariz de Quinn para ver si la rubia respiraba pero tras un rato con la mano no salió ni una gota de aire.

Rachel ya desesperada, le quito la sabana a Quinn y la movió tratando de despertarla.

\- Quinn, Quinn – decía asustada la castaña, pero la rubia no daba señales de vida.

Se levanto rápidamente a la comoda donde había un teléfono fijo y llamo emergencias.

\- 112, ¿Cuál es su emergencia? – dijeron al otro lado del auricular.

\- Soy Rachel Berry, yo… yo me iba a dormir y bueno decidí venir a ver dormir a mi exmujer pero cuando la estaba arropando para que no tuviese frió he notado que estaba helada, y la estoy llamando y no responde… no se muy bien que hacer … Dios Quinn – Rachel ya estaba en lagrimas – no por favor mi amor, no puedes hacerme esto – suplicaba desconsolada mirando a la rubia.

Al otro lado del auricular le trataban de tranquilizar, preguntaron si era correcta la dirección que habían encontrado de la cual llamaba, y tras varias preguntas, le confirmaron que una ambulancia iba en camino.

\- Brody – llamó la castaña al chico ya que era el que más cerca vivía de ella.

\- Rachel ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo el chico preocupado al oírla.

\- Necesito que vengas a mi casa y cuides de Roz, yo.. Quinn no se despierta, ya he llamado a la ambulancia y vienen de camino, yo tengo que acompañarla, iba a llamar a Santana pero… -

\- Tranquila Rachel, ya voy para allá en cinco minutos estoy – le interrumpió el chico, tranquilizándola.

\- Quinn, despierta– suplicaba la castaña meciendo a la rubia.

La volvió a arropar cuando le pego una patada a un botecito de plástico vio que era el bote de las pastillas para dormir, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba vació, alarmada miró a la rubia y olvidándose que su hija pequeña dormía grito con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Quinn –

La rubia se despertó de golpe asustada por el grito.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – decía algo desorientada la rubia. – Kate porqué gritas – se quejaba la rubia mirando a su amiga.

\- Porque te has quedado dormida y ya hemos llegado– decía divertida su amiga - Vamos mueve ese culo que luego no quiero tener que cargar con la intensidad de tu mujer y sus estúpidos paparazzis - decía Kate cogiendo la maleta de mano que llevaba saliendo del avión. Seguida de Quinn.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido que no nos echaran? – preguntaba la rubia a su socia, antes de salir del avión había observado que solo quedaban ellas dos.

\- Nada, simplemente le he prometido dos entradas para la promo de la nueva película de Rachel – decía divertida.

Quinn rio – Rachel te va a matar –

\- Para eso estás tú, le das un beso de esos que le dejas tonta y todo solucionado – decía la castaña subiendo los hombros.

Tras recoger las maletas, cuando salieron estaban todos sus amigos y familiares esperándolos.

\- Mami – grito la pequeña Roz, corriendo a lanzarse en los brazos de su rubia madre.

\- Hola pequeña – dijo la rubia abrazando y cogiéndola – Te he echado mucho de menos – dijo la rubia besando su mejilla.

\- Hola mamá – dijo Beth una vez se acercó Quinn y la abrazó con fuerza

\- Hola cariño, a ti también te he echado mucho de menos – dijo la rubia abrazando a su hija con la mano libre que le quedaba dejando la maleta a un lado para ello.

\- ¿Y a mi no me has echado de menos? – Y preciosa castaña la miraba con una sonrisa triste finjida.

\- Por supuesto que a ti te he echado de menos – dijo la rubia dejando a la pequeña Roz en brazos de su hermana Beth.

-Hola mi amor – dijo la castaña besando con ganas los labios de su mujer - ¿Estás bien? – le dijo preocupada al ver la cara que traía.

\- He tenido una pesadilla horrible – sonrió la rubia al recordarlo, por suerte todo había sido una pesadilla - lo estoy, ya estoy en casa – le dijo rápidamente al ver la cara preocupada de su mujer la cual desapareció, tras oír el comentario de la rubia, volviendo a besarla.

\- Mamá, la tia Kate me ha dicho que se viene con nosotras mañana a Disney para celebrar mi cumple – decía la pequeña Roz en brazos de Kate jugando con Marily que estaba en los brazos de Britanny.

\- Entonces mañana iremos toda la familia a disfrutar de tu cumpleaños en disneyland – decía la castaña divertida mirando a su hija, abrazando a su mujer con fuerza.


	6. Chapter 6

El sonido de las risas de sus hijas se escuchaba en toda la casa desde que Beth apareció en su habitación de la mano de Roz agarrada a el nuevo peluche que le había traído su madre de Londres.

Rachel rápidamente se incorporó al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta y le lanzó el camisón a Quinn el cual unas horas atrás había sido lanzado por la misma Rachel Berry en un arrebato de pasión.

Tras felicitar a su hija por su quinto cumpleaños, dejo que ambas niñas se metieran en la cama junto con Quinn mientras ella bajaba a poner el desayuno.

Rachel ya vestida, se encontraba apoyada en la barandilla del piso de abajo mirando escaleras arriba con una enorme sonrisa, no sabia muy bien que era lo que su mujer les estaba contando a sus hijas pero ambas niñas no paraban de reírse. Se moría de ganas por subir pero el motivo por el que estaba levantada y preparada era nada más y nada menos que una reunión de urgencia con su relaciones públicas, justo en ese momento el timbre sonó.

Buenos días, Rachel – dijo Uriel con una sonrisa entrando por la puerta una vez la castaña le hubo abierto.

Buenos días, Uriel – dijo la castaña abrazándola - ¿ Qué es esto ? – dijo sorprendida al ver que su RRPP le entregaba un montón de correo.

Me he encontrado con el cartero y le he ahorrado tiempo – dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Cocina o oficina? – preguntó la castaña tratando de entender la formalidad del asusto.

Cocina y ya de paso me invitas a un café – dijo divertida la mujer cuando se frenó al escuchar las risas de las niñas.

Esa es Roz – dijo divertida - ¿Cómo está la cumpleañera? –

Si – asintió con una sonrisa, siendo consciente de quién era la causante de esas risas. – está feliz –

Al final necesitas que te acompañe a Disneyland, con leche – le dijo la castaña mientras le servía Rachel el café.

No hace falta, recuerdas que pensaba que iba a ir yo sola con Roz y Beth pues resulta que mi pequeña ha invitado a la familia al concreto sin enterarme cogio mi teléfono y llamó a Frannie, a sus abuelos, a Santana, a Brody, incluso a noche Kate fue su última invitada.

Kate – dijo Uriel con el ceño fruncido - ¿está aquí? –

Si llegaron a noche – dijo extrañada por la actitud de su RRPP en relación a Kate, Rachel estaba segura que Uriel no la conocía.

¿Llegaron? Entonces ¿Quinn está aquí? – dijo sería Uriel.

¿ Quien crees que es la causante de esas risas? – dijo negando Rachel, estaba segura que jamás se llevarían bien Quinn y Uriel.

La RRPP se quedo pensativa con el ceño fruncido, Rachel suspiró un par de veces y se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en la enorme isla quedando frente de Uriel.

Bueno a que venías a decirme. – llamó la atención de Uriel, provocando que la mujer moviese la cabeza y volviendo a centrarse en sus cosas, sacando el ipad y enseñándole un par de fotos.

Tu madre- dijo la castaña, provocando que Rachel mirase de inmediato las fotos que tenía enfrente de ella.

Está saliendo con un hombre, se llamabaaaa Will Shuester – dijo la RRPP mirando el pie de foto, donde tenía la información – Era un profesor de escuela, que era resulta ser su compañero en… -

Sé, quien es Will Shuester, era mi profesor – dijo Rachel mirando a Uriel .

¿Qué? Mierda, eso es todavía peor – dijo Uriel llamanod la atención de la castaña.

Rachel los paparazzi captaron un montón de imágenes de tu madre y él saliendo de Broadway y entrando en un bar junto con sus compañeros de Broadway – decía la mujer dramáticamente haciendo que Rachel la mirase extrañada.

Kate, mi madre está trabajando en una nueva obra en Broadway y es muy común que cuando acabas la representación, vas a celebrar con tus compañeros, al igual que yo he hecho infinitas veces cuando estaba en Broadway, incluso aquí en los Ángeles, tras un rodaje – decía tranquila la castaña.

Soy consciente de lo común que es esa actuación, lo que tu no entiendes ya que no me has dejado acabar… -

\- Puede que sea porque a lo mejor te enrollas mucho – dijo divertida la castaña viendo como Uriel se cabreaba un poco más al ver que la volvía a interrumpir – ya paro – dijo la castaña levantando las manos en señal de rendición al ver la mirada asesina de su relaciones públicas.

Como te iba diciendo, como no me has dejado acabar, el problema viene cuando tu madre drogadicta…-

Está limpia – le corrigió Rachel algo molesta

Limpia pero jamás dejará de ser una adicta, Rachel tu madre es una bomba de relojería apunto de explotar y lo sabes… -

Rachel suspiró bajando la cabeza asintiendo.

Se emborracha y cuando el director de la obra le dice a Shelby que deje de beber, tu madre se pone como una loca en medio de la gente gritando al director, indignada por haber insinuado que es una borracha –

¿Qué mi madre hizo qué? – dijo sorprendida Rachel volviendo a mirar a Uriel.

Creo que mejor deberías verlo tu misma – le dijo la mujer poniéndole el video de la pelea. – Rachel está en toda la red el video tiene más de dos millones de visitas –

No me lo puedo creer – decía la castaña sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Y todo esto va repercutir negativamente en ti, Shelby es tu madre y tu eres una de las estrellas del momento, todo el mundo va a querer saber tu opinión, van a agobiarte con preguntas, sé que Roz quiere ir a Disney pero no sé si será lo más acertado, tu misma has dicho que tu pequeña invitó a sus abuelos, por lo cual Shelby asistirá, no es bueno que te fotografíen con tu madre –

Uriel, no voy a joder el cumpleaños de mi hija porque mi madre se haya emborrachado, y mucho menos voy a prohibirle a mi madre que venga al cumpleaños de su nieta, eso le lanzaría a las drogas en cuanto sintiera el rechazo – le recrimino la diva.

Rachel deberías empezar a plantearte la opción de que tu madre deje a un lado el mundo del espectáculo, solo quedan cinco actuaciones, si se retira tras finalizar la obra todo será mucho más fácil –

Y así era el mundo de Hollywood en el momento que no eres útil te dan la espalda, en cambio cuando ganas dinero todos te quieren a su lado.

Sabes perfectamente que si mi madre deja de trabajar volverá a caer en las drogas, el trabajo la tiene ocupada, y eso solo fue un momento el cual se le fue la mano, estoy segura que Will no sabía del problema con las drogas de mi madre, ella está mejor ahora, y me gustaría que dejásemos de hablar de esto, porque Beth nos puede escuchar – dijo la castaña bajando el tono de su voz escuchando como alguien baja las escaleras.

Tienes que solucionarlo, antes de que tu madre dañe tu imagen – le dijo la mujer mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina, esperando que apareciera la persona que bajaba.

Esta bien hablaré con ella – dijo la castaña dándole un última mirada, observando como una despeinada Beth hacía acto de presencia.

Buenos días – dijo la preadolescente, sentándose en la mesa.

La pequeña rubia tenía cara de dormida, estaba segura que se había vuelto a quedar dormida, en cuanto se tumbó en la cama con su madre.

Alguien a dormido poco – dijo divertida Uriel viendo como la más joven se le cerraban los ojos.

Roz me despertó a las cinco de la mañana nerviosa por ir a Disney, todos los años vamos, no sé como aún sigue poniéndose nerviosa – decía la pequeña negando volviendo a bostezar.

¿Y mamá? – preguntó Rachel al ver que su mujer no aparecía.

Vistiendo a Roz, gracias – dijo la rubia al ver que Rachel le entregaba una taza de leche calentita.

Mientras Beth desayunaba, Rachel y Uriel hablaban de cosas sin sentido, cuando escucharon otra vez pasos hasta que las causantes de ellos entraron por el marco de la puerta de la cocina provocando una sonrisa en Rachel.

Crees que este año veremos a Elsa otra vez – decía la pequeña entrando en brazos de su rubia madre.

No lo sé cariño – decía honestamente la rubia viendo por primera vez a Uriel, cambiando la cara por completo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la rubia.

Buenos días – dijo de forma educada la rubia.

\- Hola Quinn – se limitó a decir Uriel.

Rachel podía sentir el incomodo silencio que surgía ente dicha situación, por suerte para ella su hija acabo cortando provocándole una sonrisa.

Uriel – dijo la pequeña alzando los brazos , para que su madre se la entregara.

Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña diva – dijo Uriel recibiendo en brazos a la pequeña castaña, ignorando la mirada de Quinn al oir como la llamaba.

Tengo un regalo enorme para ti, pero te lo daré esta noche cuando volvaís de Disney – le dijo la RRPP.

Provocando que Quinn mirara seriamente a Rachel, siendo consciente que por la noche tendría que volver a encontrarse con Uriel, mirada la cual Rachel trato de ignorar mirando la escena con una sonrisa al ver como los ojos de su pequeña se había agrandado al oír la palabra regalo.

Quinn se sentó en la mesa con un café cerca de su hija Beth que seguía luchando por no dormirse encima de la mesa, dándole la espalda a Rachel y a Uriel.

Si quieres te puedes venir con nosotras a Disney – le dijo la pequeña inocentemente.

Quinn al escuchar la invitación de su hija a Uriel, giro tan rápido la cabeza, que todas pudieron escuchar como el cuello de la rubia chascaba, obligando a la rubia a que apretase los dientes y haciendo una mueca de dolor para evitar quejarse.

Rachel la miró y supo que su mujer se había hecho daño en el momento que sus ojos se estrecharon, se maldijo internamente, pero se quedo en el sitio, sabía que si se acercaba el orgullo de Quinn le haría a un lado, por lo cual no le apetecía empezar mal su primera mañana.

Uriel con una sonrisa, ignorando la situación y la intensa mirada de Quinn, miró a Roz, la cual le miraba inocentemente esperando una respuesta – me encantaría, tengo que ir a solucionar unas cosas antes de marcharnos, pero prometo estar puntual antes de que el avión despegue.

Mami, Uriel también viene – decía la pequeña feliz mirando a su rubia madre, para la pequeña castaña el hecho de que todos sus conocidos fueran con ella a divertirse era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa tan falsa, que tanto Uriel como Rachel se dieron cuenta, provocando que la RRPP, le susurrara a Rachel – por suerte para ti, solo hay una buena actriz en esta familia – obligando a Rachel a unir sus labios con fuerza para evitar soltar una carcajada por el comentario de la otra castaña.

Si cariño que alegría ¿verdad? – dijo irónicamente para finalmente mirar a Rachel con seriedad.


	7. Chapter 7

Perdonad la tardanza de las actualizaciones pero estoy bastante ocupada, la verdad es que no sé porque escribo esto porque no se si habrá nadie leyendo la historia como no comentáis ni nada... pero bueno si hay alguien que lo hace espero que os guste y lo dicho disculpad

* * *

Ya estaban todos en Disney, todos se estaban divirtiendo, bueno todos excepto Quinn y Kate ambas chicas tenían cara de pocos amigos, la causante del enfado de Quinn era Uriel, la cual no se separaba de su hija pequeña y mucho menos de Rachel, mientras que el causante del motivo del enfado de Kate era Brody, el cual había decidido traerse con él a una de sus amiguitas con las cuales le puso los cuernos a Kate.

¿Estaría mal si le empujó en la atracción de agua? – soltaba Kate sin dejar de mirar a la chica de Brody la cual se aferraba a su brazo mientras unas chicas le habían frenado para hacerse una foto.

Kate – dijo escandalizada por el comentario de su amiga – estaría muy mal, a no ser que en el empujón se llevase por delante a Uriel, entonces dejaría de estarlo- dijo divertida Quinn mirando a su amiga.

Queréis cambiar esas caras estupidas y celopatas – apareció Santana mirando mal a sus amigas – no te da vergüenza Fabray en vez de estar disfrutando del día con tu mujer e hijas, te la pasas con la estúpida de Andersen, aburrida, y tú espabila Andersen, si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste quien rompiste con Brody por no querer perdonarlo- les dijo mirándolas con decepción.

Ambas chicas agacharon la cabeza, siendo conscientes de que la latina tenía razón.

Mami me llevas tú a ver a Elsa que mamá está ocupada – decía la pequeña castaña, mirando como Rachel estaba firmando autógrafos y haciéndose fotos.

Claro que si pequeña vamos a buscar a Elsa y de paso te compramos una corona más grande – dijo la rubia alzando a su pequeña y haciendo referencia a la pequeña diadema de corona que Uriel le había comprado al entrar al parque.

Yo también quiero mami, quiero conocer a Ana – dijo Marilyn a Santana, haciendo que la latina también le alzara.

Claro que si mi vida, vamos a buscarla – miro a Kate – Y tú también te vienes – dijo la latina amenazándola con el dedo.

Está bien – dijo la castaña alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

¿Vienes? – dijo la latina a Britt las cual miraba toda la situación con una sonrisa.

No será mejor que me queda aquí, ya suficientes divisiones hemos tenido así ellos sabrán dónde ir a buscaros – dijo la rubia más alta pensando en que los abuelos ya agotados se habían quedado en una cafetería, mientras que Frannie y su marido habían llevado a RJ y a Beth a las atracciones de la zona de adultos.

Tras un rato firmando autógrafos y haciéndose fotos, las tres chicas y Brody se acercaron a Britt.

¿Y Quinn? – preguntó Rachel observando que la rubia no estaba al igual que su hija.

Han ido a ver a Elsa, Santana, Marilyn y Kate las han acompañado – dijo Britt mirando a Brody al mencionar a la castaña lo cual el chico agradeció ya que la estaba buscando.

Entonces vamos a por ellas – dijo Rachel soltándose del agarre de Uriel y agarrando a Britt para ir juntas.

Cuando llegaron a la zona donde se suponía que estaba Elsa, observaron que estaba cerrada, Britannia se acercó a un guardia para preguntar el motivo y ya de paso cuestionarle si había visto a su mujer e hija y a sus amigas.

No está cerrado, simplemente está ocupado, pero si quieren ver a Elsa, por las horas que son estará apuntó de aparecer en la cabalgata de ahí que no haya niños esperando.

Genial, muchas gracias, y una última pregunta, no sé si habrá visto a tres mujeres con dos niñas – Brittany y Rachel iban a empezar a describirlas cuando el hombre las interrumpió mirando a sus dos compañeros.

Una latina bastante caliente, con un vestido rojo ajustado y corto con unas piernas de infarto – dijo el hombre riendo mirando a sus compañeros que se relamían los labios involuntariamente haciendo la forma de las curvas de la latina, en el aire – una castaña tremendamente buena con unas – dijo haciendo la forma de las tetas en el aire pero se calló – con una camisa con escote – se corrigió escuchando las risas de sus amigos – Y una preciosa rubia con un … - se calló a causa del carraspeo de Rachel y observando la mirada vengativa de Brody – el hombre trago y señaló al castillo, están dentro con las niñas – dijo el hombre agachando la cabeza, la emoción de recordarlas le había hecho perder los papeles.

Muy bien – dijo Rachel sería.

Más te vale que la próxima vez que las mires sea a los ojos- dijo Brody empujando al guardia.

Eh, tranquilo, además ellas mismas nos han dicho que no tienen ni novio, ni marido – dijo un compañero suyo.

Además si les hubiese molestado que las mirásemos, no nos habrían dado su numero – dijo un rubio vestido de principie encogiéndose de brazos llegando junto sus dos compañeros.

Brody iba a decir algo más cuando la chica la cual ya se creía su novia le frenó – Cariño, no es para tanto, si mal no recuerdo, Kate no tiene pareja – le dijo con una sonrisa mirando de soslayo al rubio.

Vamos a buscar a las niñas – dijo Uriel agarrando del brazo a Rachel que igual que Brody les miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Rachel estaba molesta, como se atrevía Quinn a ligar con un trío de capullos delante de su hija. La castaña iba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente de ella. Hasta que la voz de su hija le llamó la atención.

Mira mami, Elsa le ha prestado un vestido a mamá – decía la pequeña señalando a su rubia madre, la cual miraba con una sonrisa a su mujer.

Cuando la castaña se encontró con la mirada de su mujer la molestia que traía se le esfumó, estaba enamorada de esa rubia, que se encontraba enfrente de ella disfrazada de Elsa, la cual, se encontraba más feliz que su propia hija.

Ya es una auténtica princesa a que si – dijo emocionada la pequeña mirando a la mujer que hacía de Elsa.

No tú eres la princesa y tu mami es la reina – le dijo Elsa poniéndole La Corona que Quinn le había comprado mucho más grande que la de Uriel como había prometido.

Mamá soy una princesa – dijo Roz emocionada a Rachel.

Oye pues a mí no me queda tan mal el pelirrojo – decía Santana divertida, ya que estaba disfrazada de Ana.

Vamos chicas que quiero una foto – dijo Brittany agarrando a su mujer para ponerse en la foto, mientras que Quinn fue en busca de Rachel, la cual le recibió con un beso en los labios y se colocaron en la foto.

¿Y Kate? – dijo sorprendido Brody al no verla por ningún lado.

Andersen mueve tu culo hasta aquí – gritó la latina cuando apareció Olaf por la puerta haciendo que tanto Santana como Quinn empezarán a descojonarse.

No es gracioso esto huele muy mal – dijo Kate dentro del traje de Olaf, provocando que todos los demás se uniesen a las risas de las chicas.

OLAAAFFF! – gritaron las dos niñas emocionadas.


End file.
